François-Marie Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |marital status = * Widower (first marriage; 1955-1958, years) * Divorcé (second marriage; 1965-1994, years) * Married (third marriage; as of , years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) * (took on his responsibilities) * (became count, technically) |Signature = |Title = * (for the Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team) * 21st Conte di Veneto (Count of Veneto) * His Illustrious Highness |alias = * Franç (nickname) * Frank (nickname) * François (nickname) * FM (nickname) * Frankie (by family and friends) * Françie (by family and friends) * Fran (by Maurício Simões) * Meu Nascer do Sol (by Maurício Simões) * Querido (by Maurício Simões) * Papai (Portugese word for 'dad', by Flávio & JC) * Papà (Italian word for 'dad', by Iano, Flávio & JC) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Grey |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Olive |family = * Pernilla Frystström (wife) * Maurício Simões (ex-husband) † * Soraia Di Vèneto (daughter) * Flávio Simões (step son) † * Jean-Constant Simões (step son) * Ishbel Simões (née Mac Cába) (daughter-in-law) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (late wife) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son) * Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard) (formerly Maëlys Di Vèneto) (mother) † * Annunziato Di Vèneto (father) † * Renard Di Vèneto (brother) * Abramo Di Vèneto (brother) * Giosuè Montanari (step father) * Loredana Montanari (half-sister) * Gwenaël Montanari (half-brother) * Silvanna Kowalski (née Montanari) (half-sister) * Nicéphore Montanari (half-brother) * Sabrina Montanari (half-sister) † * Valériane Montanari (half-sister) * Nolwenn Montanari (half-sister) * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (paternal grandmother) † * Fedele Di Vèneto (paternal grandfather) † * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (paternal aunt) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin) * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (né Vicario) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Cristiano Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zeno Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Eligio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Floriana Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Tragedy (Bee Gees) |Wand = , 15¾", |Patronus = |House = Maison Marguerite |Loyalty = * ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team ( ) * Di Vèneto Family * Gérard Family * Simões Family * Bellandini Family * Lesauvage Family * Ministère de la Magic |job = Conte del Veneto |hideg = --------------------- }} François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has 9 siblings overal, 2 full siblings, and 6 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2. Franç is considered a famous example of the concept of Chaser's Luck. He has been the husband or ex-husband of victims of two separate serial killers. He was married to his first wife, Lujza Di Vèneto, for only 2 years, when she was murdered in the Drakeandetag Hotel in , by an perpetrator that remained unknown until , Octavian Tepes. The young couple had a son, Vespasiano Di Vèneto, whom Franç raised himself after his wife's death. Several years after this, Franç managed to find love again with Maurício Simões, to whom he was, after several further years of fiercely fighting for the ability to be, married to for over years. He soon considered his two step-sons, Flávio and Jean-Constant Simões, whose mother died before they could truly remember her, to be his own children. The pair divorced after Maurí decided that he would rather be with Friðrika Eiríkursdóttir, with whom he'd been having an affair for over a year, and who subsequently murdered him for his money a year later. All three of these developments (the affair, resulting divorce and finally the murder) thoroughly devastated François who felt like he'd grieved for him twice. He attended the between the years and . He was sorted in, and stayed in Maison Marguerite, which came as a surprise to no one due to his kind and sunny nature. Franç was a fantastic student, with a particular aptitude for and , though he was talented across the board, due in no small part to his desire to learn as much as he could while he could, as he would not be able to go into further education. Much as he wished that he could. François-Marie would have to take up his position as soon as he was done with school. He was accepted onto the house quidditch team as a chaser in his fifth year, but he found it difficult to balance it with his schoolwork. Despite this he left with fantastic grades. François-Marie is a member of the Di Vèneto family and the Gérard family, the Lesauvage family, as well as the Császár family (via his first marriage), Simões family (via his second marriage) and Frystström family (via his third marriage). Biography Early Life François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has 9 siblings overal, 2 full siblings, and 7 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2. Death of His Father Mother's Remarriage Beauxbatons Years Early Years Joining the Quidditch Team Later Years & "Popularity" Officially Taking Up the Role of Count of Veneto Learing the Ropes Meeting Lujza Marriage to Lujza Birth of Iano Murder of Lujza Years Between Attempts to Find Lujza's Murderer First Attempts to Battle the Supremacists in Parlement Meeting Professor Maurício Simões Start of Relationship Meeting Vio and JC Fight for Marriage & Maurício's Right to a Title Marriage to Maurício Adopting Soraia First Wizarding War Intervening Years Revelation of Octavian Tepes' Crimes Heartbreak & Subsequent Divorce Maurício's Murder Attempts to Apprehend Friðrika Second Wizarding War Offering Refuge Death of Flávio Iano's Injury Later Life Traits Etymology *''François-Marie '' *''Emiliano '' *''Gérard '' *''Vespasiano '' *''Di Vèneto '' References Category:Gérard Family Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Count Category:Italian Count Category:Italian Nobility Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Simões Family Category:Italian Speakers Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Blood Traitors Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Category:Venitian Mages Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Császár Family Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Flávio Di Vèneto fans Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:French Speakers Category:Lesauvage Family Category:Montanari Family Category:Politicians Category:Italian Politicians Category:Count of Venice Category:Activist Category:Political Activist Category:Morð er Morð